


Between Missions

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Series: Eggsy and the Amis [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eggsy goes undercover, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, POV Multiple, Pining, hint of possible romance between E and R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy got assigned on a different mission. Roxy covered for him. Bossuet mused on his life. Grantaire might be a coward but not when it came to certain matter.</p><p>or</p><p>Another story in the Kingsman/Modern Les Amis de l'ABC AU set about a month before <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3568016">A Night in Paris</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Missions

**Author's Note:**

> Another story! I am very excited with this AU really. This one is set during the third week Eggsy went undercover in Paris, being assigned to protect Enjolras from a possible rumored assassination. While I didn't describe it explicitly, the political situation in France in the story was quite tense and Les Amis had even more planned protests and gained many media coverage and public support.
> 
> Musichetta, Eponine, and Cosette would actually appear at some point in the series. I have plans for them really.
> 
> I also still cannot decide whether I want to keep this story light-hearted or not.
> 
> This is not beta-ed. All the lines while they are in France are spoken in French.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!

“I am sorry Galahad, but we need you on a mission in Spain tomorrow. Go to the rendesvouz point at 5 PM today,” said Merlin through the phone just as Eggsy was getting ready for the day. Eggsy frowned while he shrugged his thick jacket on, the phone propped between his ear and his shoulder.

“How about my current one?” asked Eggsy.

“Lancelot is going to cover it, but it's still yours. You are really needed in this one,” replied Merlin which translated to Eggsy that this mission needed a young man to be part of it. Eggsy knew that the policy in Kingsman was to only recruit someone when the position went empty, that was when someone died. Kingsman agents though were all very highly trained so it was very very hard to kill a Kingsman agent. Roxy and Eggsy were new recruits in over 15 years in the UK branch of Kingsman. In some branches, they never needed to do a recruitment process in almost 20 years.

So, when the mission crucially needed a young woman, it would always go to Roxy and when the mission crucially needed a young man, it would be Eggsy's mission. His youthful face despite him being 26 years old already made him even more appealing for certain missions. Eggsy sometimes wondered why they didn't recruit more new agents and created new positions or something. More choices of what kind of young man or young woman or young person the mission could have would certainly be a good thing, right?

Eggsy should actually mention that to Harry at some point. They hadn't talked in a few days though, and it had been almost three weeks since Eggsy saw Harry.

“Is this a solo thing?”

“No actually.” Eggsy could hear the smugness in Merlin's voice. “You are going to do it with Arthur.” Eggsy stopped as he was tugging the beanie on his head, before a wide grin spread on his face. He was going to work with Arthur—Harry! He rarely did mission with Harry and it was always an amazing experience. Harry took the Kingsman-issued glasses from the bedside table and then put it on.

“That is great. I am looking forward to it,” replied Eggsy enthusiastically. Eggsy could heard Merlin sighed from the other line. “Do I need to brief Lancelot on this mission?”

“I have sent her the files and everything that we have known so far, including your latest report. But since she was going to arrive earlier before your appointed time, you may still brief her if you want to.”

“Cool. I do want to talk to her. It has been a few weeks,” said Eggsy. Right now, Merlin definitely sighed.

“You are not on holiday—“

“I am on a mission, yes I know of that Merlin really. There is nothing wrong with wanting to see a friend right? Besides I know how to be professional,” Eggsy said with a wink to himself at the mirror, because he knew Merlin was watching him right now. The line was silent for a few seconds, before Merlin spoke again.

“I have told Lancelot. You are going to meet her at _Maison Verlet_ at 2PM. I am sending the address to your phone”

“Cool. I have been there once. Thanks Merlin.”

“Don't forget rendezvous at 5 PM,” said Merlin before the man hung up. Eggsy slipped the phone to his pocket and checked out his appearance for the day on the tall mirror. Navy blue beanie over his blond hair. A thick dirty brown winter jacket over a corn-yellow sweater. The washed-out jeans and his combat dark brown boots. He looked like how Mathieu Carter would be. Part of Eggsy Unwin was only in the form of a small Kingsman-issued gun at the inside of his jacket's pocket.

Time to be Mathieu again.

-o-o-o-

Eggsy went to attend his French literature classes that his facade took while on undercover in Sorbonne. It was actually quite interesting although confusing as hell and the fact that he needed to read a lot. He could just slack around with his classes because he was not a real student anyway, but Mathieu was someone whose backstory indicated that he would. So in the three weeks that he had been on the mission, he had also done works for his classes. Beside doing what was necessary for the mission that was to join in the Les Amis de l'ABC. Eggsy almost snorted when he first read the name on the file durin the briefing. His French at that time was rusty, but he knew pun when he read one.

Apparently it was the leader of the group himself who came up with the name and Eggsy laughed out loud when he knew last week. Enjolras looked like a very serious bloke but he had humor in him. A very charming one with very good public communication skill. Combining that and his pretty look and blond hair, no wonder he could gain attentions from many french people, especially the lower class. It was no wonder as well that someone would want to assassinate him. Personally though, Eggsy thought it was a very stupid idea. If he was the megalomaniac who wanted to rule France, he would not simply assassinate Enjolras and turned him into a martyr. He would kidnap him and threw him into isolation camp or something. Objectively speaking.

“Mathieu!” 

Eggsy turned around to see Jehan walking toward him with a bounce on their feet. Despite the cold weather, they still wore a pair of flower-patterned legging. They outfit was as colourful as how Eggsy had known him the past two weeks. They was a force to be reckoned with, as Eggsy smiled without thinking as he looked at Jehan. Someone just couldn't not smile whenever someone was around Jehan.

“Bonjour, Jehan,” greeted Eggsy in French. Jehan leaned forward and gave him a hug in return. They was a very tactile person.

“Bonjour! I am going to Musain for lunch with Bahorel, Marius, and Courf. Enjolas is not joining because he wants to go to the library with 'Ferre. Bossuet still has class and Joly was TA-ing. Grantaire is probably still at his flat. Do you want to join us?” asked Jehan rapidly, bouncing happily at the balls of his feet, their arm was slung over his arm. Eggsy wondered how come he—who just knew the group for about two weeks—had got quite close with the lot of them. It was very easy to be fond of the group, but he had no idea why the group decided to accept him, inviting him to lunch like this. It was a very good thing of course, but even with things moving quickly, he actually needed to get even closer so he could keep even closer eye on Enjolras. Time was essential.

He was about to say yes, but then he remembered Roxy. He checked at his watch—not the usual Kingsman standard because it looked too expensive—and smiled apologetically at Jehan. “Sorry, Jehan. I need to meet my friend in _Maison Verlet_ at 2PM. See you later?” 

“Oh.” Jehan visibly slumped and pouted a bit, but then the grin went back full-on. “We will see you later. Have fun meeting your friend,” said Jehan, giving him another hug before they skipped his way off to where the Musain was located. Eggsy smiled amusingly. There was no one like Jehan. Eggsy took another glance at his watch and then walked to the nearest Metro station.

When he arrived at the cafe, Roxy was already sitting there, a cup of tea in front of her, reading a magazine. She dressed up like a parisian. Eggsy smiled and then walked over to where Roxy sat. “Sofia,” called Eggsy because that was her usual alias during missions. Roxy looked up and smiled pleasantly in surprise although Eggsy knew Roxy noticed him walked inside earlier. Roxy was one of the best agents so far.

“Mathieu! How are you?” asked Roxy, tone light in fluent French bare with any foreign accent. Roxy could speak french with various regions' accents. Eggsy smiled and leaned down to kiss lightly on her cheek. 

“I am good. How was your trip?”

Then they began to speak rapidly and pleasantly like two friends who hadn't seen each other in a while—which was true. Their conversations were spoken in various codes and metaphors in which the Kingsman had taught them how in dire situation or when subtlety was required . Eggsy took out his phone and then showed Roxy the various members of Les Amis, telling her who was who, telling her like he was telling a friend about his other friends. Roxy had known who was who of course, but there was some information which he knew would not be in the files, because it was only available after Eggsy had joined the group.

They talked for two long hours before Eggsy said his goodbye and headed over to his studio flat near Sorbonne to put his satchel bag away, before going to the rendesvouz point. Eggsy only waited for 5 minutes before a black sedan rolled in front of him and stopped. Eggsy got in and inside was Harry, in a proper dark charcoal Kingsman suit, the thick-rimmed glasses on his face and his polished oxford shoes. He looked as gorgeous as Eggsy remembered.

“Hello Eggsy,” greeted Harry in English, a small warm smile on his face. Eggsy smiled sheepishly and removed the beanie from over his head. 

“Hey, Harry.” He didn't say 'I miss you' because he simply couldn't brace himself to know what might be his expression when he said that. But he did miss Harry very much. “So what's the mission?”

-o-o-o-

Roxy—code name: Lancelot—was currently in the middle of covering Eggsy's mission in Paris for the expected 2 days needed for him and Arthur to finish the mission. Roxy sat at the side booth, sipping on a whine while she read on a novel that she had been wanting to finish, watching the students group—the _Les Amis de l'ABC_ —who occupied several tables at once on the side of cafe Musain. Roxy had checked at the perimeter earlier and nothing seemed amiss. She doubted something would happen tonight.

Roxy was flipping to chapter 10 of the novel slowly when one person from the group—Roxy recognised his face, knew that his name was Courfeyrac—began to strode over to where she was seated. Roxy had expected this since he had noticed the few glances that Courfeyrac and his other friends threw over her way in the last thirty minutes. Roxy acted to look up in question when Courfeyrac had stood close enough.

“Bonjour, Mademoiselle,” greeted Courfeyrac with a polite smile. Roxy smiled back in greeting. “Do you mind?” He gestured at the empty chair in front of hear. Roxy shook her head and the man threw him a grin as he sat down opposite her.

“Are you alone, Mademoiselle?” Roxy smiled, nodding in affirmative. Courfeyrac put a hand in front of his chest and his face turned into a surprise that was very dramatic. Roxy snorted un-lady-like. “Why—that is a crime for anyone to spend a lovely evening by themselves. Would you like to join us over there?” He moves his hand to the general direction of where the others were seated. “Oh, unless a night alone is really what you want though. No pressure. We just don't like to see anyone spending an evening without company not by their choice.” Roxy pretended to look as if it was a tough decision to make. “We are a group of perfectly good man with good manner,” added Courfeyrac with a wink. Roxy let out a small laugh and nodded. Courfeyrac beamed at her even brighter. They stood up—the group of friends on the other side of the room who had been watching them cheered out loud—before Courfeyrac turned around to look at her with a sheepish smile.

“I am sorry, Mademoiselle. It's very rude of me. I am Courfeyrac,” the man introduced himself, offering his hand. Roxy shook it and smiled almost genuinely. It was truly an experience to witness someone who was unnaturally charming, a gift that made him sound friendly, with a touch bit of flirty, but not without being a creep. “I am Sofia,” Roxy told him. Courfeyrac smiled widely again and then they walked to where the rest of the groups were sitting.

“Hey everyone! Tonight we have the honour to have Sofia among us!” cheered Courfeyrac followed by various cheers from people in the group. Roxy recognised everyone of them. Courfeyrac motioned her to sit beside him and the member whose name was Jean Prouvaire, and then proceed to introduce her to everyone. They then bought drinks and chatted amiably, always including Roxy in as if she was no stranger just an hour ago. Roxy joined along, smiling wide, drinking her wine, but never once did she lose her guard.

-o-o-o-

“It's a shame that Mathieu couldn't make it today. That guy was very fun when drinking, altough he looked like the biggest nerd,” commented Bossuet as he took another gulp from his drink, feeling pleasantly tipsy, not drunk. Joly had rested his head on Bossuet's left shoulder and somehow started to giggle, his face was red as a tomato.

“Mathieu! He's hilarious!” exclaimed Joly in between his giggles. “Remember when he first came to the meeting and he jumped a few feet high when we greeted him?!” Everyone cheered and laughed at the memory. That was a funny memory indeed, Bossuet mussed. There was always someone new who attended Les Amis' meeting, but Mathieu was a bit different. He looked like a lost puppy at that time, but then during the meeting Mathieu gave out opinions that impressed even Enjolras himself. They had only known Mathieu for like two weeks, but Bossuet knew how everyone was incredibly fond of him already. Jehan was also very affectionate toward him as well and that could only be a good sign because Jehan was a very good judge of a character.

The girl that Courfeyrac had invited to join them for the evening laughed softly at that. Jehan beside her smiled and then grabbed her shoulders, looking intensely and her eyes. “You should meet him, Sofia! He is from England but his mother is French. He is funny!” Sofia looked amused and then Jehan proceeded to tell her about their new friend Mathieu who couldn't join them tonight. Bossuet took another gulp from his almost empty drink and then looked down to see at Joly whose eyes were bright, hand flailing forward to reach a half-full glass of his drink. Bossuet pushed it away and caught Joly's hands. “No more tonight, Joly or you are going to have a massive hangover tomorrow,” reminded Bossuet. Joly pouted but nodded and snuggled closer. Two year of them being together and it was still a privilege to be with Joly. Bossuet didn't have the best of luck when it came to fortunes, but then again he had snatched his jackpot when he met Joly. He latched their hands together and looked at the rest of their friends.

Everyone looked pleasantly buzzed—even Enjolras who usually never joined in the drinking looked like he was enjoying himself, talking to Combeferre animatedly. Bossuet glanced at where Grantaire was seated to his other side, and it was not a surprise at all when said man's attention was on Enjolras. Nine out of then times you looked at Grantaire, the man was always looking at Enjolras—who remained oblivious as ever. Bossuet wondered when his two friends would get their shits together. He needed to consult more of his plans with Joly and the others.

But that could wait tomorrow, though Bossuet as he closed his eyes and rest his cheek on the top of Joly's head.

-o-o-o-

Eggsy and Harry finished their mission in less than two days it was expected to be completed. The mission was simple. They only needed to sneak into a gala and then Eggsy was required to divert their mark, easiest by mean of seduction while Harry went sneakily to retrieve the usb drive. Their mark was known to have a weak spot on young man. He was cringing on the inside, but he let the mark's hand rubbed the inside of his thighs slowly, putting on a shy yet bold face that he knew he had mastered a dozen missions ago. Once Harry had retrieved the usb drive and told him to be prepared for extraction. Harry walked out to his peripheral vision and Eggsy acted startled, putting on a distance between their mark and him. Harry smoothly slid his arm around Eggsy's waist, an act of possesion. Eggsy played along the facade of someone who got caught and then smiled apologetically to their mark as they then started to leave.

“Glad that you were quick. I think I am going to punch him if he pinched me once more in the thigh,” Eggsy muttered. Harry heard it loud enough and squished his waist once in almost apology, hand still there because they were stil in the mission area. Eggsy wouldn't mind if it was Harry who did all the pinching. The mission went smoothly like expected. To celebrate, Eggsy then dragged Harry to a bar near their assigned hotel in Madrid for a couple of pints. 

He didn't expect to get into a bar fight then. His left eye was rapidly darkened and already a bit swollen. Eggsy hissed and sighed when Harry pressed some ice onto his bruised eye. Harry himself looked unscatched, looked as pristine as ever. The silence between them was borderline uncomfortable.

“I lost concentration for a second,” Eggsy mumbled as Harry tended to his bruised knuckles.

“If it was a mission, you could lose your life,” replied Harry flat. That was true. If it was a mission though. Reality was Eggsy got momentarily distracted because he knew it was not a mission and Eggsy thought he had better skill among common people's fighting skills with his Kingsman's training. Eggsy managed to look sheepish.

“Never underestimate, Eggsy. There is a different between underestimating someone and being confident of your skill,” said Harry. Eggsy nodded. He did still need to learn a lot. Harry's big warm hand was still holding his. The man squeezed his hand and then let go. Eggsy missed it immediately.

“We have had a long day. I am going to take shower first. Keep putting on the ice, Eggsy,” told Harry. Eggsy nodded and then flopped down onto his bed. Harry went inside the bathroom and then a moment later the shower was on. Eggsy's left hand had felt a bit numb because holding the ice. His eye didn't throb as painfully as before. His mind drifted to when he returned to Paris, doing his best to not think of Harry taking shower.

-o-o-o-

Grantaire yawned wide, stretching his arms as he walked down to one of his favourite cafe, a couple of metro stations away from where he lived. He had spent an all-nighter, and then spent the rest of the morning sleeping. It was afternoon and he was starving. He had done a couple of his assignments miraculously which made him decided to treat himself with going to his favourite cafe that provided all day breakfast menu. His hair was a mess underneath his worn out beanie. He still wore yesterday's clothes but with more splotches of paint. He didn't really care.

Grantaire bobbed his head up and down along with the beat in his ear and didn't really pay any attention to his surrounding, knowing that his feet would knowingly lead the way. But a polished black car which looked very expensive drove past and Grantaire frowned a bit, following the car with his eyes. It was rare to see a car that expensive around this area. The car stopped at the corner near the park and Grantaire was about to continue walking when he noticed who it was that just got out of the car. It was the new guy Mathieu. Another man—older and wore a nice suit—got out as well and they stood opposite each other. 

It was quite far from where he was standing, but when Grantaire squinted he could see the grimace in Mathieu's face and—oh. A black eye behind his thick-rimmed glasses. Grantaire's blood ran cold. Without much thinking, Grantaire strode over to where Mathieu was. He was no brave—more a coward actually—but he had suffered abuse and he couldn't let someone suffer like him. Because it was obvious from who Mathieu got the black eye, shoulders tense and face tight like that.

“Mathieu!” called Grantaire. Both Mathieu and the stranger turned to look his way. From upclose, the eye look not as bad but it still made him took a stand between Mathieu and the stranger who looked at him as if assessing him. Grantaire let his lips turned up into a smile before he greeted Mathieu.

“Everyone missed you yesterday.” told Grantaire. “Even Apollo himself asked of your whereabout.” The stranger raised one of his eyebrows and then turned to look at Mathieu, who just smiled.

“Have a good day, Mathieu. I will see you later,” said the stranger in accent he couldn't quite put on, like the man had been living in many different places and so the accents just combined together. Mathieu nodded with a smile, looking a bit stiff. The stranger smiled back and then went back inside the car and it drove away. Both of them kept looking at the car until it turned left in the intersection, disappearing from sight.

“You should leave him. No matter what he says or what he promises, it was not worth it,” advised Grantaire. Mathieu looked at him in confusion which made Grantaire confused. “That man from before? Not your father obviously because there is no family resemblance. A stepfather? A boyfriend? Whoever he is, if he is abusive, you should just cut your ties off.”

“Oh? Oooh!” Mathieu's confusion cleared away and then he chuckled. “He is my father's associate. I got into a barfight yesterday and then he bailed me out, that's all. He never hit me. Nicest guy I know, really,” said Mathieu smiled fondly. Grantaire didn't quite believe it. “Believe me. Also, I can take care of myself,” reassured Mathieu. Grantaire reluctantly nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed for just assuming. From the tight face and the tense shoulder, he thought that it was because Mathieu was intimidated but—oh.

“Oh. You like that man, don't you?” Mathieu turned his head so quickly it was amazing his neck was alright. His cheeks were flushed lightly making such a weird fascinatingcontrast with the dark coloration of blue and green around his left eye and the bright sun ray above him. Grantaire had hit the right spot actually.

“I—“ 

“No need to say anything. I know how it feels to desire the unattainable.” Grantaire paused, remembering the stranger and how he looked at Mathieu as well. “Although that is not the case for you,” concluded Grantaire, because from the few seconds he got to observe the man, he could actually see some sort of affection in those eyes behind the spectacles, especially when the man smiled at the end. Mathieu didn't say a thing and Grantaire didn't pursue it.

“I am on my way to lunch. Do you want to join me?” asked Grantaire. Mathieu sagged in relief at the change of subject and then nodded with a grin.

“Lead the way, R. I am starving,” said Mathieu who then asked him how yesterday's meeting went. Grantaire told him and about Sofia whom joined them for the rest of the evening yesterday. Mathieu looked amused throughout the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a feeling that Les Amis is this group of people who can easily adopt someone (in this case, Eggsy) to their group because they are super friendly. I also think that all of them are that nice people who will give you warm smiles and talk to you when you are a stranger in some new place, making you feel welcomed without feeling any pressure.
> 
> Thanks for reading. You can find me on [tumblr](http://heaveeho.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas on stories for this AU, just hit me up :)


End file.
